Pokemon: Indigo League Adventure
by jdogbuster
Summary: Join a young boy named Jackson Shade on his journey through Kanto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for clicking on my story you probably will regret it but who knows. Anyway this chapter is about how the main character Jackson, came to want to train pokemon. Please note that the battle in this chapter has nothing to do with the plot.**

Young Jackson Shade jumped out of bed and got dressed, he was eight today, and that meant one thing, today was the day. His parents, as a birthday gift, had gotten tickets to the pokemon battle of the decade. Cynthia was challenging Red for the title of world champion.

He and his parents flew to the arena in a jet they had boarded in Viridian City. The arena was one of the biggest in the world holding at least one hundred thousand people. The three of them had tickets very near the front row. They took their seats.

All of the sudden two circles sunk below the ground. When they returned from beneath the stadium, they bore Cynthia and Red. The referee shouted "This will be a full battle between the challenger, Cynthia and the world champion, Red. Neither trainer will be allowed to switch out pokemon!". As each of their names were announced, their respective fans cheered. "On three, call out your first pokemon!".

"One!"

"Two!" Everyone in the crowd gasped in anticipation, in fourteen years, Red had only been challenged once, by his rival and friend Blue, the current champion of Kanto.

"Three!" Red and Cynthia threw out their first pokemon, a Pikachu and a Spiritomb, respectively.

"Alright Spiritomb lets start this off with Dark Pulse!" commanded Cynthia. Spiritomb shot a pure black pulse of energy at Pikachu who stood its ground.

"Dodge with Quick Attack and then hit it with Iron Tail" countered Red. Pikachu sped out of the way and then burst towards Spiritomb, smacking it with a glowing white tail.

"Quickly Spiritomb, use Psychic!" Spiritomb's green eyes became light blue and pikachu was lifted by a force of the same colour. Pikachu was flung into the ground and then into the arena wall.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" ordered Red. Pikachu charged at Spiritomb while covered in electricity and cracked into it. It winced as the recoil damage took its affect, both pokemon where tired and injured.

"Dark Pulse!" Cynthia yelled to Spiritomb. Spiritomb let forth a pulse of pure black energy. Pikachu tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and took the full effect of the attack. Pikachu's breathing became heavy and labored.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dark Pulse!"

The attacks collided. The crowed cheered. Each pokemon winced and started to put more power into their attack. Boom! The two attacks exploded and both Pikachu and Spiritomb were knocked out. Jackson's brown eyes glittered in awe at the sight.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle" the referee announced.

"Go Snorlax!"

"Go Togekiss!"

"Snorlax, start this off with Blizzard!" ordered Red. Snorlax growled and spewed out a mix of snow, ice and wind into the air. Togekiss panicked and tried to move out of the way but was hit by the super effective attack.

"Use Air Slash to counter!" said Cynthia. Togekiss flapped it's wings, causing several saw disks made of air to destroy Snorlax's Blizzard. The saw disks cut through the snow and ice and smacked into Snorlax, who winced as it took the hits. "Now use Aura Sphere!" Togekiss shot a sphere of light blue energy at Snorlax, who cried out in pain as it was hit with the super effective attack.

"Blizzard again!" ordered Red. Snorlax spewed out another mix of snow, ice and cold air. Togekiss, without any instruction from its trainer, let loose an Air Slash to cut through the snow.

"Great work Togekiss, now use Aura Sphere!" Cynthia exclaimed.

Togekiss let forth another blue sphere of energy. Snorlax cried out as the attack cracked into it. The attack devastated Snorlax.

Red knew Snorlax could only withstand one more hit, it would have to go out with a bang. "Snorlax, use Giga Impact!" Snorlax sprinted at Togekiss. It lunged at Togekiss.

"Dodge it!" ordered Cynthia. Togekiss tried to dodge but instead got clipped by Snorlax's arm, leaving it damaged. When Snorlax hit the ground, it was extremely tired. "Now finish it with Aura Sphere!" Togekiss used Aura Sphere, and the attack knocked Snorlax out.

"Snorlax is unable to battle" the referee yelled and Red returned Snorlax to its pokeball.

"Go Lapras!" Red yelled. "Use Brine!" Lapras shot a powerful stream of water at Togekiss, who couldn't dodge as it was fatigued. Togekiss now had trouble flying.

"Psychic!" commanded Cynthia. Togekiss's eye's glowed blue and it took control of Lapras.

"Use Psychic to take back control!" Lapras' eye also glowed blue and it began to fight. After a while, Lapras came out on top and slammed Togekiss into the wall. "Finish it with Blizzard!" Togekiss had no chance, and was knocked out cold.

"Togekiss is unable to battle" the referee exclaimed. Red's fans cheered after hearing the referee.

"Go, Roserade!" Cynthia screamed. "Hit it with an Energy Ball!" Roserade generated a green ball of energy and hurled it at Lapras. Lapras tried to dodge it but its flippers provided little help.

"Blizzard!" Red countered. Lapras screeched and hit Roserade with a Blizzard attack. "Again" he ordered. This time, Roserade was to quick for Lapras' attack.

"Now hit it with a Shadow Ball!" Cynthia ordered. Lapras again couldn't dodge and took the full force of the attack. It began to pant, two or three more hits and it would be done for.

'I have to get Lapras mobile, but how?' Red thought to himself. 'That's it'. "Lapras, use Blizzard to freeze the ground!" Lapras followed orders and froze the floor of the arena. "Now slide around on the ice!" It worked, Lapras' speed and agility greatly increased.

"Hit it with Extrasensory!" commanded Cynthia. Roserade shot a multi-coloured beam at Lapras.

"Dodge it!" instructed Red. Lapras skidded out of the way. "Now counter with Body Slam!" Lapras used its flippers to propel itself forward and into the air. It landed on top of Roserade, who was battered by the crushing blow. "Now finish it with Blizzard!" Roserade was frozen solid by Lapras attack.

"Roserade is unable to battle" the referee loudly yelled.

"Go, Lucario!" Cynthia exclaimed. The aura pokemon appeared before Cynthia and growled at its foe. "Aura Sphere!" Lucario shot a ball of light blue energy at Lapras who wasn't fast enough to dodge even with the ice.

"Brine!" called Red to his Lapras. Lapras shot a powerful blast of water at Lucario, who dodged with ease.

"Trap it with Earthquake!" ordered Cynthia. Lucario jumped into the air and came slamming down and punched the ground causing the arena floor to split and Lapras fell in. "Now hit it with an Aura Sphere!" Lucario did its biggest Aura Sphere yet and knocked Lapras out in the progress.

"Damn it! Go Blastoise!" Red sent out his fourth pokemon. "Use the ice to move quickly" Red instructed. Blastoise nodded at its trainers intructions. "Now use Focus Blast!" Blastoise reared back and threw a light blue energy orb at Lucario, who took the full force of the super effective attack. Lucario was on the edge. "Now finish it with Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise shot two massive streams of water at Lucario who was devastated by the powerful attack.

"Lucario is unable to battle" the referee announced.

"Let's go Milotic!" Cynthia screamed. Her Milotic appeared in front of her. "Hit it with Brine!" Milotic reared back and shot a massive stream of water at Blastoise, who slid out of the way with ease.

"Focus Blast, Blastoise!" Red exclaimed. Blastoise growled and shot a powerful Focus Blast towards Milotic.

"Take the hit Milotic!" Milotic was confused by her trainer's commands, but took the hit. She had learnt to trust her trainer. "Now use Mirror Coat!" Milotic glowed white and shot Blastoise with its own attack, only double the power. Blastoise didn't have much left to fight with. "Finish it with Ice Beam!" Milotic reared back and released a freezing cold beam of ice, knocking out Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle" the referee yelled.

"Alright, lets go Venusaur!" Red exclaimed. A large and powerful looking Venusaur appeared in front of him. "Hit it with Sludge Bomb!" Venusaur reared back and spewed up a purple ball of sludge at Milotic, who was hit head on and poisoned.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" Cynthia reacted by saying. Milotic reared back and released an Ice Beam. It hit Venusaur head on, who winced as it was hit by the super effective attack.

"Hit it with Sleep Powder!" Venusaur began to shake, causing a yellow powder to disperse in the air. When it hit Milotic, the tender pokemon fell asleep. "Giga Drain!" Venusaur began to glow green and then shot several beams of the same colour at Milotic, who was still asleep. "Now finish it with a Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur growled before glowing green. It stood on its back legs before slamming its feet down into the ground. Roots burst up through the ground and dealt massive damage to Milotic, knocking it out.

"Milotic is unable to battle!" the referee excitedly screamed. Everyone had waited for this moment, the moment Garchomp enter the battle.

"That's it, time to win this go Garchomp!" Cynthia's starter appeared before her, causing the crowd to go wild. "Dragon Rush" Garchomp glowed blue before slamming into Venusaur. "Now hit it with Earthquake!" Garchomp jumped into the air before slamming down, causing an earthquake to knock Venusaur out.

"Venusaur is unable to battle!" The crowd screamed with delight. It had come down to Red and Cynthia's starters.

"Go Charizard!" Red exclaimed as he threw out his last pokeball. His infamous Charizard appeared before him. "Alright Charizard, mega evolve!" Red ordered. Charizard glowed white before its scales turned black and its wings turned blue. Flames burnt from the inside of its mouth.

"You too Garchomp!" Cynthia screeched. Garchomp glowed white. Spikes littered its stomach and its fins now were on the end of its arms where its small claws used to be.

"Dragon Pulse!" Red instructed. Charizard roared and shot a massive pulse of blue energy at Garchomp who was hit by the attack.

"Counter with Brick Break!" Cynthia countered. Garchomp ran towards Charizard before cracking it over the head with aa glowing white fin.

"While its close hit it with Blast Burn!" Charizard released an intense blast of fire at Garchomp. Garchomp skidded back and cried out in pain.

"While its resting hit it with Giga Impact" Garchomp slammed into Charizard, causing it to growl in anger.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Dragon Rush!"

The two pokemon collided, causing a massive explosion. Smoke clouded the arena. Through the smoke it could be seen that only one Pokemon was standing. As the smoke cleared it became clear that pokemon was a Charizard.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Red is the winner!" The referee yelled. The crowd cheered and booed at the result. Red ran over to Charizard and hugged it. Jackson cheered.

On their way back to the airport, Jackson and his parents encountered a small group of people huddled around something. "I wonder what's going on?" said Jackson.

"Don't know" replied his father.

His mother commented "It could b..." she was cut off by her surprise as her eight year old son, which had previously been next to her, was now no longer next to her but in the small crowd on the other side of the road. She and her husband sprinted towards the crowd. There they found Jackson having a conversation with none other than Red himself.

"So kid you gonna be a trainer?" the champion asked the young boy.

"Do you think I'd be a good trainer?" the young boy replied.

"Of course" the champion replied.

"Then yes I'm going to be a trainer, I'll be the best there ever was!" the young boy exclaimed.

"Alright then kid, I'll be waiting for you to challenge me for the title." he replied before leaving. Jackson knew what he wanted to do in life. He wanted to become a pokemon trainer.


	2. In The Beginning

Jackson Shade jumped out bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. Today was the day. Today he would embark on his pokemon journey. He wore black jeans and a red tee-shirt. He had messy black hair and brown eyes. He was fair skinned. He carried a brown bag and wore black running shoes.

He bid his parents a teary farewell and left. He ran up the street and into a large white building. "Welcome Jackson" an old man said as he greeted the young boy. "You're just in time".

"Hey Professor Oak" the young trainer to be replied. He walked into the big white building that was Oak's lab. They reached a desk which held three spherical devices.

"I trust you have put some thought into your decision" the professor said.

"Yes and after careful thought, I choose you Bulbasaur!" the young boy exclaimed. He picked up a pokeball and released a small Bulbasaur. "Hey Bulbasaur, I'm your trainer. My name's Jackson"

Bulbasaur responded by cheering. He had finally been picked by a trainer.

"Hey Jackson, lets test our starters out" a voice said in a rather obnoxious manner. Jackson and Oak looked over to see a brown haired, blue eyed boy. He was fair skinned. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans with blue shoes. On his shoulder sat a Charmander, who seemed more powerful than most of its kind. It was Ben, Oak's own grandson.

"Well isn't that a great idea" Oak commented.

"Okay then, lets go Bulbasaur!" The young trainer replied.

"Go Charmander!" Ben ordered. "Hit it with Scratch!" Charmander ran up to Bulbasaur, who it slashed across the face. The seed pokemon cried out in pain.

"Counter with Tackle!" Jackson instructed. Bulbasaur ran up to Charmander and lunged at the lizard pokemon.

"Dodge it!" Ben told his starter, who skidded out of the way. "Now finish it with Ember!" Charmander shot several embers at Bulbasaur, who fainted as a result.

"Damn it!" Jackson reponded.

"Ha your pokemon is weak, like you" the obnoxious kid replied. "See ya Grampa" he said as he walked away.

Oak used a potion to heal Bulbasaur. "You and Bulbasaur seem out of sync, you should train a little before battling try to figure out, I'd try route one, it has pokemon around the level of your Bulbasaur. Also, catching more pokemon would be a good idea."

Jackson nodded. Oak handed him a pokedex and several pokeballs.

Jackson thanked the old man and left. He walked through the town. He came to a small dirt path with many trees and bushes scattered across the area.

"Hey Jackson" A girl about the same age as Jackson shouted from the bushes. She wore a green hoodie and brown pants. Her hair was brown and her eyes blue.

"Hey Alice" Jackson responded to his childhood friend from Viridian. Alice had received her starter a month before but had promised Jackson that she would wait until he got his so they could travel together.

"What starter did you choose? I got Squirtle" The young trainer asked while proudly releasing her Squirtle, who smiled up at it's trainer.

"I got a Bulbasaur" Jackson answered while he released Bulbasaur. "What have you been doing for the last month?"

"I've been heading out into the forest so I could catch and train more pokemon." Alice responded.

"What have you been catching?" Jackson asked excitedly. Alice sent out two pokemon, a Clefairy and a Butterfree. Clefairy tried to hide from the stranger while Butterfree flew around proudly.

They walked across the route, coming across a pokemon every now and then. Next to the pair of trainers walked Bulbasaur and in Alice's arms was Squirtle. They came to a large forest. A sign stood on the edge labelled 'Viridian Forest'. The walked into the many trees.

Several hours of walking and talking later, they came to a clearing. They began to sit down but never got the chance as several insectiod creatures swooped down upon them.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long (I'm lazy). Anyway I'll be alternating chapters between this story between this story and Prehistoric Park: Remake. That means that I'll write one chapter for this story and then one for the other.**


	3. Viridian Forest

**Thank you to GioRocket for the review. This chapter I'll try to resolve a few of the issues you raised, although why Ben has a problem with Jackson won't be revealed until much later in the story.**

 **P.S. Sorry for not updating in forever. Assessments and then family visits and writers block made it near impossible to get some writing in.**

 **Jackson's Team:**

 **Bulbasaur Lvl 7 (Male): Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed**

The two ten year old trainers were surrounded by dozens of Beedrill. They ran off the path and into the forest. The Beedrill swarm gave chase.

They ran through the dark forest. They ran through the lush green pine trees. Turn after turn they made, until they were cut off by more Beedrill. Thinking quickly, Alice sent out her Butterfree. "Butterfree, knock them out with Sleep Powder." the Butterfree flew high into the air and scattered yellow dust into the air. The Beedrill swayed from side to side before all dropping to the ground.

"Nice work Alice" the young trainer exclaimed. Bulbasaur grunted in agreement.

"I didn't do anything really, it was Butterfree who did the work"

Alice responded.

Jackson responded "Yes, but you gave the command for it to use Sleep Powder, it probably wouldn't have held it's own in the batt..." Jackson couldn't finish as he was hit with a Confusion attack. He fell to ground.

He looked up to see Alice attempting to separate Bulbasaur and Butterfree. Bulbasaur in a rage because of the assault on its trainer and the proud Butterfree was angered by the words of Bulbasaur's young trainer. They never got the chance to continue the fight as one of the Beedrill awoke and charged Bulbasaur. He struck with a Fury Attack, repeatedly swiping at the Seed Pokemon.

"Butterfree use..." Alice was cut off by Jackson.

"Hold it Alice, I think Bulbasaur wants to fight." Jackson stated. Alice looked over at Bulbasaur, who was glaring at the attacking pokemon. "Alright hit it with Tackle!". Bulbasaur ran at Beedrill before slamming into the Poison Bee pokemon. Beedrill didn't even finch as Bulbasaur smacked into him. He rather took the opportunity to hit Bulbasaur with another Fury Attack.

"Seed it!" Jackson commanded. Bulbasaur spat a tiny seed at Beedrill, which grew instantly and wrapped Beedrill in thin, green vines. The plant sucked the life out of Beedrill every now and then. Each time, Bulbasaur began to feel stronger.

Beedrill retaliated with another Fury Attack, albeit a lot less powerful than the first few attacks.

"Now Tackle!" Bulbasaur slammed into Beedrill. The yellow and black bee pokemon fell to the ground. He tried to pull itself up, but failed. He tried again, this time he succeeded and pulled himself to his feet.

Beedrill didn't attack. He instead approached Jackson rather timidly. He looked up at the trainer, then looked away. It was rather uncomfortable.

"Jackson, I think he wants to join you." Alice commented. The bee pokemon looked up at Jackson.

"Do you want to be my pokemon Beedrill?" The bee pokemon nodded. Jackson pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Beedrill. The poison bee pokemon was sucked inside the pokeball. The pokeball didn't even rock, it just clicked and just like that, he had captured his first pokemon. Jackson picked the pokeball up and clipped it to his belt.

He quickly grabbed his bag and the group sneaked away to a safer location. As they began to walk a gruesome realisation came upon them, they were lost. They had no idea which was which and the fact all the trees looked the same wasn't helping.

Alice looked up at the sun. "Jackson we're going to have to make camp, there's not much time until sunset and I don't want to be stuck out here."

"Yeah good idea, here looks as good as anywhere." the young boy responded.

They made camp. Jackson, Beedrill and Bulbasaur collected some fire wood while Alice and her pokemon collected some berries for food.

They ate and spoke to each other. "It's been a while since your last visit Jackson." said Alice.

"Yeah, I've been busy with league acceptance exams, I barely got a pass, Ben didn't even study and got 97%." Jackson responded, not noticing Beedrill and Bulbasaur bickering over a bunch of berries.

"Don't worry, he has grown up in a pokemon lab, he was bound to get good marks." commented Alice. "You never told me why you choose Bulbasaur."

"I was thinking about strategy, it can learn a bunch of powder moves and vines can be helpful in a sticky situations." explained Jackson.

"I chose Squirtle because it seemed pretty friendly and easy to train." replied Alice. As they night rolled on, the pair talked and eventually fell asleep.

They awoke to find they were still lost. After roaming for a little while, they found a clearing with the remains of a campsite. With closer inspection, it became clear that it was in fact the very clearing they slept in the previous night.

"We're lost!" exclaimed Alice.


	4. A Battle at the Gates of the City

**Wow! fourth chapter and someone's still reading. Anyway, this time Jackson meets his next rival.**

 **Jackson's Team:  
Bulbasaur lvl 10 (Male): Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip**

 **Beedrill lvl 10 (Male): Fury Attack, Poison Sting**

Jackson looked around at the forest surroundings. He was desperate to see a way out.

"We'll have to keep going, we were on the right path, maybe we took a wrong turn" said Alice. She led him back into the trees. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, occasionally encountering a pokemon.

They came across a girl, with brown hair and blue eyes. She was about the same age as Jackson but much shorter. She had a look that made her seem as if she was not a person to cross. "Hi, the name's Natalie" the girl said to the pair as she shot the a kind smile.

"I'm Alice and this..." Alice gestured at Jackson "is Jackson."

"We're kind of lost" Jackson added. "We were wond..."

Natalie cut him off "What do you mean by kind of lost? You can only be lost or found, you can't be kind of lost".

"Ok we're lost then, and we were wondering if you knew the way out of here" Jackson said, quickly losing patience.

"Ok then, follow me" Nat replied. She lead them out of the forest and in to Viridian City.

"How can we thank you for your help?" Jackson asked.

"I ventured into the forest looking for someone to battle with, but the only trainers were bug catchers, and they were dispatched of quickly, I want a real battle!" The trainer answered, thrusting her hand in the air.

"Ok then, bring it on!" Jackson replied.

"Lets go Beedrill/ Drowzee!" The battle commenced.

"Alright Drowzee, use Pound!" Natalie commanded. Drowzee sprinted at Beedrill before slapping him in the face.

"Strike back with Poison Sting!" Jackson responded. Beedrill's stingers glowed purple. It charged Drowzee and struck it with its stingers. Drowzee flew back, landing on its feet a few metres away. "Now use Fury Attack!".

"Keep dodging it!" Drowzee managed to keep dodging until Beedrill was worn out. "Now use Hypnosis!" Drowzee waved its hands, making a large black and white swirl appear in front of it. Beedrill began to follow the swirl and soon was completely asleep. "Now finish it with Confusion!". The psychic types eyes glowed bright blue. It held out its hand, and raised Beedrill into the air. It clenched its fist and Beedrill was slammed into the ground. It didn't get up.

Jackson returned Beedrill. He whispered a soft thank you into its pokeball. "Lets go Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur jumped from Jackson's side to the makeshift battlefield. "Hit it with a Tackle". Bulbasaur slammed into Drowzee, knocking it over. "Now use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaurs vines emerged from his back and lashed it. Drowzee fainted.

Natalie returned Drowzee. "Let's go, Treecko!" A green pokemon that looked very much like a lizard of some sort appeared. It held a small twig that it brandished like a sword.

'What pokemon is that?' Jackson thought to himself. 'It must be a grass type, but it doesn't look Kantonian'. "Bulbasaur use Tackle!". Bulbasaur charged Treecko.

"Dodge with Quick Attack, then go on the offensive with Absorb" Natalie countered. Treecko skidded out of the way before shooting a red beam out of its twig. It hit Bulbasaur and then shot back at Treecko, making it stronger.

"Bulbasaur, hold it still with Vine Whip, then use Tackle!" Jackson yelled to his starter. Bulbasaur grabbed hold of the pokemon and flew at it with Tackle. Treecko skidded back, determined not to fall.

"Quick Attack!" The grass type rammed into its adversary with such speed that it looked like a beam of light. Bulbasaur took the attack head on. "Again!".

"Trip it with Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur tripped up the pokemon with its vines. "Now hit it with Tackle!". Bulbasaur slammed into Treecko. Both pokemon were panting with fatigue.

"Tackle/ Pound!" the two trainers ordered respectively. They slammed into each other. Both pokemon landed on their backs. Neither were concious. The battle was a draw.

Both trainers returned their pokemon. "That was a good battle Jackson." Natalie commented.

"Yeah your pokemon really killed it, especially the grass type. It must be really rare, I haven't seen one." Jackson said.

"She's a Treecko, a starter from a different region." Natalie stated as she released Treecko, who climbed onto her shoulder. "Your Bulbasaur was better, he took out Drowzee and then tied with Treecko."

"That was luck, we usually have no idea one the battlefield." Jackson replied, releasing Bulbasaur as he spoke.

"Well I guess I'll see you two later" Natalie said, leaving quickly.

Alice and Jackson walked into the city. They had arranged to stay with Alice's family for the night. They arrived at Alice's house. Alice hugged her mother. "How are you Mrs. Elkwood?" Jackson asked.

"I'm good Jackson, yourself?" The woman replied, leading them inside.

"I'm great" Jackson answered. She lead him to small spare bedroom were he could get changed. He changed into his pyjamas and came into the living room, where Alice and her family were already waiting.

"I hope you like it, and there are some berries for your pokemon down their." Mrs. Elkwood instructed. Jackson released Beedrill and Bulbasaur. They managed to find their way over to Alice's pokemon, Bulbasaur and Butterfree eyeing each other as if to say 'I dare you'.

Jackson didn't now what the food was, but it was good. It tasted like an explosion of flavour. It was divine. He ate managing to leave his plate so clean that he could see his reflection.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"I'll have to challenge the gym in the morning, but after that we can go" Jackson answered.

He went to bed, dreaming of challenging Viridian Gym in the morning.


End file.
